wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hybridized Pyrrhia AU
This is an alternate universe created by Morpho. Please do not edit this page except to add categories. AMAZING map is by Gossamer, thank you so much! CHARACTERS ARE OPEN! Just ask me for permission to make characters and tell me the basic info (name, gender, tribe, etc.) as well as the general idea and personality of the character. I may make a roleplay for this at some point! I'll add all the territories soon, they're all visible on the map but they'll be written soon About This is an AU where all the tribes of Pyrrhia have hybridized into hybrid dragons that form tribes of their own. Each and every hybrid possibility is included as long as it only involves two tribes, no more, no less, and only involves canon Pyrrhian tribes (no Pantala or fanon). Some tribes have the same names as fanon tribes, but are not the same as them. I may change those names in the future. Pantala is the same as in canon. Ideas * There are "neutral territories" where no tribe lives, and they're wild and naturey and filled with fugitives Tribe territories (will be put in the tribe profiles soon) SteamWings: Near the bottom of the inside of Pyrrhia's "wing," around where the Sky and Mud Kingdoms would meet with the Sea Kingdom. ScorchWings: Nearby the bottom of the Five-Tail River in the south of the Sand Kingdom, right around where the Scorpion Den would be. DawnWings: The westmost part of the rainforest, close to Jade Mountain, and a little bit beyond the rainforest (but not to the mountain). ClayWings: Between the Mud and Sky Kingdoms, surrounding where a scavenger den would be. GroveWings: The easternmost part of the rainforest and slightly to the north and east of it. MoonWings: The western part of Pyrrhia's "head," where part of the Ice Kingdom would be, and the northwestern part of Pyrrhia's "neck" DriftWings: The top of Pyrrhia's "head," around where Glacier's palace would be, and the ocean slightly above it. HailWings: Around where the Five-Tail River meets the ocean, between the Sky and Sand Kingdoms. PrismWings: The back of Pyrrhia's "head," where part of the Ice Kingdom would be IsleWings: On the islands, offshoots, and deltas beneath the Rain Kingdom. BrineWings: Pyrrhia's "tail," starting at where a scavenger den would be and ending right before the first island. FrostWings: Around the Diamond Spray River, to the southeast of where Scarlet's palace would be. Borders the SteamWings. CaveWings: Inside a cave system beneath the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, right above Jade Mountain. SunsetWings: The tip of Pyrrhia's "wing," where part of the Sky Kingdom would be. OnyxWings: The very western shore of Pyrrhia, extending from slightly above and to the west of the Scorpion Den to the west of Burn's Stronghold. MirageWings: The "front leg" of Pyrrhia, where the NightWings used to live. DustWings: The bumpy/hilly part of Pyrrhia's "neck," in between the SandWing and IceWing kingdoms. SiltWings: Jade Mountain and the territory below it and slightly to the side of it. ShoreWings: The northwestern shoreline of the Sky Kingdom, around the same area where the map would say the words "Sky Kingdom." AbyssWings: The sea below the SiltWing territory and Jade Mountain. Borders the SiltWings and IsleWings. BloomWings: The northern part of the Rainforest Kingdom and slightly above it. Border colors SteamWings: Red ScorchWings: Burnt orange DawnWings: Magenta ClayWings: Dark red GroveWings: Dark green MoonWings: Silver DriftWings: Light blue HailWings: Light red PrismWings: Cyan IsleWings: Green BrineWings: Teal FrostWings: Light brown CaveWings: Dark gray SunsetWings: Orange OnyxWings: Black MirageWings: Light green DustWings: Light gray SiltWings: Light yellow ShoreWings: Blue-green AbyssWings: Purple BloomWings: Pink Tribes Format (ignore unless you are MorphoTheRainWing, this is a reminder) Hybrid Appearance Powers Territory Naming Queen Alliances Other Info SteamWings Hybrid: Sky/Sea Appearance: Large wings, purple or pink scales, orange, red, purple, or yellow light-up stripes across side, SeaWing body with SkyWing legs and head, but with webbed feet. SeaWing crest and SkyWing tail. Powers: Can exhale smoke and fly and swim quickly, and breathe underwater (although it is far easier for them to breathe air). Territory: Near the bottom of the inside of Pyrrhia's "wing," around where the Sky and Mud Kingdoms would meet with the Sea Kingdom. Naming: Named after seabirds (Tern, Albatross) or things to do with water, temperature, or fire (Boiling, Aquatic, Celsius, Heat). Queen: Seagull Allies: IsleWings, ShoreWings, BrineWings, ScorchWings ScorchWings Hybrid: Sky/Sand DawnWings Hybrid: Night/Rain Appearance: NightWing body, slightly skinnier and longer NightWing head with RainWing horns and frill, curled tail, stars on wings. Main scales are black or very dark shades of any color (usually cool colors, but sometimes warm colors), underbelly can be any color at all but can't change color, wing membranes and frill can change color. Powers: Can breathe fire and change the color of wings and frill. Can sometimes have prophecy or mind-reading powers if born under at least one full moon. DawnWings prefer warm, humid environments. Territory: The westmost part of the rainforest, close to Jade Mountain, and a little bit beyond the rainforest (but not to the mountain). Naming: Softer, less ominous/mysterious NightWing names (Starbright, Shootingstar, Lovesight), color names (Magenta, Royal, Azure), names to do with space (Galaxy, Nebula, Solar), or names to do with times of day (Sunset, Dawn, Midnight). Queen: Peaceseeker DuskWings Hybrid: Night/Rain Appearance Powers Territory Naming Queen Alliance Other Info: A branch that split off the DawnWings and has separate morals and culture, like SapWings and PoisonWings. They are secretive, like their NightWing ancestors. ClayWings Hybrid: Mud/Sky GroveWings Hybrid: Rain/Mud MoonWings Hybrid: Ice/Night Appearance: Black, dark blue, gray, or silver scales, IceWing-like bodies, IceWing horns and head, NightWing tail, legs, and talons, stars on wings Powers: Can exhale frostbreath, some have NightWing powers depending on full moons, can resist cold temperatures Territory: The western part of Pyrrhia's "head," where part of the Ice Kingdom would be, and the northwestern part of Pyrrhia's "neck" Naming: Two-part names that either that have to do with psychicness (Mindreader), nighttime (Moonclaws), or ice (Coldsplinter). Queen: Thirdmoon Allies: DriftWings, DawnWings, PrismWings, SunsetWings, OnyxWings DriftWings Hybrid: Ice/Sea Appearance: Look mostly like IceWings, but with SeaWing talons, glow stripes, gills, and tail. Scales are light shades of cool colors and white and gray, although underscales can be darker versions of cool colors. Powers: Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, and resist extremely cold temperatures, even more so than regular IceWings. However, they cannot exhale frostbreath. Other Info: I may rename them to avoid confusion with the official fanon tribe. HailWings Hybrid: Ice/Sky Appearance: Mostly look like SkyWings, but have an IceWing tail, IceWing claws, IceWing horns, and IceWing spikes. Their claws and wing claws and all that also resemble an IceWing's, but the rest is SkyWing. Scales are pale versions of warm colors, but can sometimes be pale purple or pink. Eyes can be any color except green, black, gray, or white. Powers: Can fly very fast and for a long time, grip onto ice, climb trees well, and resist cold temperatures (but not as much as normal IceWings). They do not have a breath weapon. PrismWings Hybrid: Ice/Rain Appearance: Mostly RainWing build, IceWing horns on a RainWing head, color-changing eyes, no fangs, white scales that can be tinted with any color, color-changing wing membranes, a few color-changing scales scattered across the body in different places for each dragon, prehensile tail Powers: Can exhale frostbreath, resist cold temperatures, and change the color of some parts of the body Territory: The back of Pyrrhia's "head," where part of the Ice Kingdom would be Naming: Named after gemstones (Sapphire, Quartz), clear things (Glass, Vapor), or adjectives used to describe clear or glowing things (Transparent, Luminous). Queen: Fluorescent IsleWings Hybrid: Rain/Sea Appearance: RainWing head and body, SeaWing tail, RainWing ruff, SeaWing frills, SeaWing chin thingies, SeaWing glow stripes that change color like RainWing scales, blue to green scales, SeaWing gills, RainWing fangs Powers: Can spit diluted venom (only has much of an effect if it gets in the eyes or bloodstream, it only makes scales itch and sting if it's only on the scales but is deadly if it gets in the eyes or bloodstream), breathe underwater, and light up and change the color of their glow stripes. Territory: In the islands beneath the Rain Kingdom. It is a tropical, humid, warm environment similar to the Polynesian islands and Hawaii. Naming: Named after jungle or tropical ocean creatures (Nudibranch, Sloth, Parakeet), other things found in those areas (Mangrove, Coral, Reef), or good qualities (Grace, Virtue, Patience). Queen: Hope Other Info: IsleWings are somewhat similar to RainWings in that they tend to be friendly, but are also secluded from other tribes. They aren’t as secluded as RainWings, though. BrineWings Hybrid: Sea/Mud Appearance: MudWing body and head, dim green or teal glow stripes on arms, legs, and tail, SeaWing crest, teal, green, dark blue, or brown scales, brown, blue, or green eyes, gills on neck. Powers: Can breathe underwater, are very powerful swimmers, have glow stripes, and are among the very strongest of all dragons. Their tails are powerful enough to send a small dragon flying into the air with one slap. Territory: Pyrrhia's "tail," starting at where a scavenger den would be and ending right before the first island. It is a marshy, humid, warm environment with only a few trees. Naming: Names of creatures that live in estuaries and marshy areas (Duck, Plover, Sandpiper), marshy environments (Estuary, Mangrove, Marsh), and other names that have to do with saltwater and mud (Brine, Salt, Splash). Queen: Estuary FrostWings Hybrid: Mud/Ice Other Info: FrostWings have a Viking-like, woodsy, icy aesthetic. They believe in survival of the fittest, and strongly favor strong individuals over weak ones. They are wary of other cultures, but are willing to trade with them. They often participate in contests of strength in arenas and fairgrounds. The queen and king have equal power. CaveWings Hybrid: Night/Mud Appearance: The largest tribe. They are big and burly, and have MudWing-like bodies with broad, NightWing-like heads and horns. Their spines are like a NightWing’s, and their tails are like a MudWing’s. Their wings are small and have very few stars. Their legs are like MudWing legs, and they have tiny, beady black eyes and very large ears. They can be gray, black, or dark brown. Powers: Can breathe fire whenever they want. They have very poor eyesight, but amazing hearing. They can hold their breath for up to thirty minutes. They can be born with weak mind-reading and future vision, but aren’t very often since they live inside caves. SunsetWings Hybrid: Sky/Night OnyxWings Hybrid: Sand/Night Appearance: Black scales that are sometimes tinted with gray or a warm color like red or yellow, NightWing-like head, SandWing-like body, SandWing frill that can be black, yellow, orange, or brown, wings without stars that can be the same colors as the frill, SandWing barb, black or gold eyes Powers: Tail barb that does not have any venom, fire-breathing, can have NightWing moon powers that are not as powerful as a full-blooded NightWing's, resist hot temperatures Naming: Named after metals (Copper, Gold, Palladium), gemstones (Goldstone, Magnetite), or words to do with light (Sun, Shining). Can also have two-part names to do with those things (Brightclaw, Silverstone). Queen: Brightest MirageWings Hybrid: Rain/Sand Appearance: SandWing body, wings, and head, black eyes, RainWing ruff, RainWing tail with no barb on it, color-changing scales, RainWing fangs. Powers: Can camouflage to match surroundings, resist hot temperatures (but are not fireproof), and spit venom. They also give heat off their scales like a SandWing. Territory: The "front leg" of Pyrrhia, where the NightWings used to live. Naming: Things to do with illusions (Illusion, Trick-Of-The-Light), heat (Heatwave, Humidity), or rainforest and desert animals (Tiger, Boa, Python). Queen: Lioness DustWings Hybrid: Ice/Sand Appearance: Pale yellow, white, pale blue, or pale aqua scales, SandWing body and head, black eyes, IceWing horns, spikes, and spines, a single venomless but sharp spike on tail, SandWing wings, IceWing claws SiltWings Hybrid: Sand/Mud Appearanace: MudWing head (but a smaller version), SandWing neck and body, MudWing spines, SandWing tail barb, MudWing legs, brown or yellow scales (sometimes burnt orange or gray) Powers: Can breathe fire (no matter how warm), have weak venom in tail barb, stronger than most tribes (not counting most MudWing hybrids) ShoreWings Hybrid: Sea/Sand Appearance: SeaWing head (without barbels and with SandWing horns), SeaWing wings, SandWing body, SeaWing legs, SandWing frills; SandWing tail with a large fin at the end instead of a barb. No glow stripes, and have a forked tongue. Can be shades of aqua, blue, yellow, and pale brown. Powers: Have a weak aura of heat around them, and can breathe underwater. Naming: Named after animals that live near or on shores or Tidepool (Seal, Seagull, Crab, Starfish), sea flora (Algae, Seaweed, Reef), and things to do with the shore (Estuary, Dune, Tidepool). AbyssWings Hybrid: Night/Sea Appearance: NightWing body with SeaWing legs and SeaWing wings, SeaWing fins, NightWing head with SeaWing horns and very long barbels, huge silver eyes, very bright glow stripes in white, cyan, blue, or purple (rarely pink), very long tail Naming: Named in two-part names after things to do with the ocean (Waverider, Fisheater), shades of blue and green (Greenclaw, Azuretide), or the dark and the deep sea (Inkwater, Shadowheart, Anglerlight). Can also be named after deep-sea animals (Viperfish, Octopus, Anglerfish). Queen: Whalesong Other Info: AbyssWings can go on land, but live almost exclusively underwater. Their kingdom is entirely underwater. BloomWings Hybrid: Sky/Rain Appearance: Red, orange, yellow, pink, or purple scales, SkyWing body and head, SkyWing wings, RainWing ruff, fangs, and prehensile tail, color-changing ruff membranes Powers: Can shoot a glowing orange venom out of fangs that burns whatever it comes in contact with, can change the color of the ruff but nothing else Territory: The northern part of the Rainforest Kingdom and slightly above it. Naming: Named after flowers or flower scientific names (Rose, Anthurium, Azalea) Queen: Lily The Wilderness These are areas that no tribe has claimed. They are wild and covered in nature, and are filled with bandits and fugitives. There are a few mixed-tribe towns in them, some of them peaceful and accepting and others very dangerous. The Swamplands The Claws of the Clouds History * After the Scorching, instead of keeping to themselves, the dragon tribes interbred since so many dragons had died that they needed to replenish their populations, and everything was kind of chaotic and new * The tribes started separating, but soon after, the hybrids started forming their own tribes * Slowly, purebred dragons died out and hybrids became the only residents of Pyrrhia * The hybrids formed their own official tribes and stopped interacting with each other much to go build their own kingdoms * Interbreeding mostly stopped, but it still happened sometimes, and the dragonets were really strange when it did happen since three or four tribes were involved Characters Grace (IsleWing, created by MorphoTheRainWing) Armadillo (SandWing who is a purebred who has been cast out from society, made by SkyFireStone) Sandpiper (BrineWing, created by QuailWhiskerTheTrash) Skylights (OnyxWing/DustWing, created by FangirlingSoHard, note: not all of the page is in this AU) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress